


Featuring A Stuffed Weblum

by Revasnaslan



Series: Raised Amongst the Stars AU [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Ulaz really doesn't like that stuffed weblum Keith got for his last name day.





	Featuring A Stuffed Weblum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/gifts).



> Originally posted 11/06/17 over on Tumblr.
> 
> This is something of a sequel to [Thought That Counts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380124), which was a suggestion from my friend aretia. My beta gave me a one worded prompt "Precious" so I decided to do this for it :3c

“I hate that weblum.”

Thace’s ears perked straight up as he followed Ulaz’s gaze—trying to withhold his snort when he noticed that Ulaz was _pouting_. Keith sat on the floor, a couple of feet away, hugging the stuffed weblum he had gotten for his name day a couple of weeks ago. Since receiving it, Keith hadn’t really let go of it. Surprisingly, it had replaced his stuffed hippo as his favorite toy. Thace assumed that was in no small part due to the weblum being bigger than Keith was, meaning it was perfect for cuddling and as a nap partner.

Which was part of the reason Ulaz was so upset. _He_ was normally Keith’s nap partner, and he had been _replaced_ by a stuffed toy.

Thace couldn’t help the soft chuckle that left him as he tilted his head. “Laz, you’re acting like a cub,” he said, reaching out to lightly run his fingers behind Ulaz’s ear. Ulaz let out a surprised chirp at the contact, but his ears drooped after a tick as he began purring and leaned into the touch. “He’s just…” Thace trailed off as he thought. “Excited, because it’s new. He still likes you…”

Ulaz’s grumbling was just barely audible over his deep purring, but he said nothing else.

Thace drew his hand away after a moment, turning to look at Keith. “Kitling? Can you come here please?”

Keith perked up as he was addressed, and while he pouted, he did as he was told, toddling over on shaky feet. He was getting better at keeping his balance, but Thace—and Ulaz—were poised to rush over and catch him if he fell over. It wasn’t needed, in the end, as Keith reached them easily. He looked up at them with wide eyes.

“Trouble?” Keith asked, tilting his head to the side as he hugged the stuffed weblum close.

“No, no… of course not,” Thace assured him, reaching out and letting Keith grab hold of his hand so that Keith could be lifted up onto the couch beside them. “Laz just misses you is all… I think he needs a hug.”

Upon hearing that, Keith looked as aghast as a two and a half year old could. He shoved the stuffed weblum at Thace, who took it without a word. His ears twitched in amusement as Keith quickly crawled across his lap, and then held up his arms in a wordless request to be picked up. Ulaz’s entire expression brightened as his ears perked, and he quickly scooped the cub up, holding him close as Keith bumped their foreheads together.

“See, Laz?” Thace said, smiling softly and leaning his cheek against his hand. “I told you he still liked you…”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
